Young Demise
This was originally written by Wetty, but now adopted by Firey. Prologue "Claw his eyes out!" His best friend Silverpaw yowled from the blurred flurries of cats that clashed together in a gruesome blast of claws. Hawkpaw glanced at his slight blood leaking from his pads, his outstretched claws stained a bright, fresh red, marked him a true apprentice, but then reality caught him. The blood was coming from himself, his wounds were deep and the opponet stood afront. "Oh you made a wrong decision fighting me kiddo." The young warrior laughed at Hawkpaw, his fluffed brown tabby fur and bright green eyes showed a warrior trained by the Dark Forest. Hawkpaw stretched out his claws, but as he swiped he mistimed it. The claws skimmed the flank of the tom, but the well trained warrior landed a blow straight to Hawkpaw's chest. Hawkpaw's eyes widened and his claws sheathed in, falling back onto his spine wincing. His eyes stayed close as he coughed up blood, he turned his head weakly, slightly opening his eyes. Silverpaw stopped her slashing and escaped her opponet, heading towards him. "Hawkpaw!" Tear had already poured from her bright yellow eyes, she sat down brushing her paw slightly over Hawkpaw's wound. The warrior glanced at the two with completely surprised eyes, he looks ashamed and winced. Taking his head away from them a single tear dripped away from his eye as he ran off from the battle. Hawkpaw managed to make out a smile, that somewhat looked like a face of shock. But that's exactly what he was in as Silverpaw laid her muzzle onto his cheek. "You won't make it Hawkpaw..." She sobbed quietly. "But I wanted us to be elder's together..." Hawkpaw's vision blurred again as his body went numb, he blinked hot, slicing tears away from his eyes. The pain was gone, but not the pain from inside his heart. He couldn't speak as blood trickled from his mouth, the claw marks on his chest felt deep as he closed his eyes. "STAY WITH ME!" Silverpaw began screaming out. "I can't afford to lose you, I love you Hawkpaw! You told me this was your chance to shine! Not...Not die!" She sobbed sputtering tears onto Hawkpaw's chest. He breathed but as he let out his breath, he couldn't take in another breath of air. It didn't feel like being sufficated, it felt soothing as his entire mind became empty. He wished he could tell Silverpaw what he thought about her, but the death was overwhealming. As he wanted to breath again he was whisked away into darkness. A bright light shone from a spirit, it was his mother who he had seen pass from the battle. "Mother I wanted to fight....I don't want to die." Hawkpaw began spilling it out as he glanced down in awe at his own body. "Nor did I my sweet son. I love you so much, and I know Silverpaw wanted you to stay with her. She is very sad." His mother dipped her head and turned it to the sky. Hawkpaw shook his head. "No...No! I refuse...I won't go to StarClan!" He sobbed to her and backed away. His mother's eyes shot open. "Hawkpaw no! Don't run away, if I don't take you to StarClan you won't get there! Please follow me!" Hawkpaw shook his head and ran off tears fading from the air as he ran.... Chapter One It's like your trapped in a hole that you can't escape from. Sufficating but you can breath, the pain is unbelievable yet I feel nothing. Awkward position every day but the air soothes nothing, my heart pounds but is their truly a heart inside of me? Hawkpaw shook his head, eyes colorless white eyes glowing. Death was gloating at him, but he had no idea on how to beat it. The pain in his chest was overcome yet the would hung on his chest, like a bright white scar that would stay with him until he found his way. Yet StarClan was so far from his mind, but was close to his heart. He wanted to overcome death, become an apprentice live with his future mate. But StarClan made the decision it was his time, though he declined and ran off leaving his spirit stranded on Earth. His feebleless journey had taken him as far as he could imagine, how could Death bring him father away from the place he loved most. Though ThunderClan had won the battle against WindClan his heart has lurched away from him. The feelings had been wiped, yet he still felt them somewhere in his body. Being dead yet alive was weird.... Finally the reconization had hit him, Death messed with his memory...If he had chosen to go to StarClan the transformation to long lost spirit would've been nowhere near him. Would his mother ever find him? Where would he go to find the place to venture his way up to the stars? There was the ancient oak, Hawkpaw's senses blew off the scents of nothing. He couldn't smell his clanmates, was this land empty from everyone he knew, everyone he loved? Yet he saw Brownsplash pad toward him but as Hawkpaw ran toward him and stood in front of him smiling happily like the sun had shone once more, Brownsplash walked through him. Hawkpaw's spirits hung low he padded next to Brownsplash, yet as he pressed against him he went through the tom. Brownsplash paused as if he had felt an icy coldness sweep over him. Looking around startled Brownsplash gave up on seeing anyone and padded toward the lake, sitting on the shore he sadly hung his head. "StarClan we lost a great cat almost a moon ago, his blood still stains the camp we live in." He looked up with pleading eyes. "Hawkpaw, my great apprentice, died. His spirit left his body to go to StarClan, yet I wish he didn't...But I didn't want him to go. I miss him dearly, so close to being a warrior...Him and Silverpaw were due to be right after the battle, he and Silverpaw were great friends..." Hawkpaw felt like crying but didn't have any heart to do it, he padded toward Brownsplash and sat beside him. Maybe to be seen by cats you'd have to visit StarClan, which he had not done. "Brownsplash, I really wish you could hear me..." Brownsplash sat there in silence as he glared to his reflection in the river. "Maybe you'd have to be like in StarClan long enough to learn how to...Oh how I envy not going." Hawkpaw sighed looking at the blank reflection he could only imagine being in the lake. Brownsplash gave up and got to his paws Hawkpaw looked to him, Death had made him forget where camp was, oh how Death was a gripping yet horrible thing. But StarClan life outbeat Death, making your life better than it could be. Hawkpaw got to his paws and followed Brownsplash every swurve and turn he followed the warrior. Until he broke through into the camp, abadoned two-leg made rock area.....Hawkpaw looked around seeing nobody not even Brownsplash. He blinked. Cats were surrounding him, chatting normally some where looking sadly to eachother, still in grief. Hawkpaw looked around and saw Silverpaw, talking to Lionpaw, a firey golden tom with bright yellow eyes and a darker striped tail. Padding closer his ears had to adjust to hear them even say a word. "I miss him Lionpaw, I really do. Why did he have to die? Why couldn't I just have taken his place..." Lionpaw licked Silverpaw's ear comfortably. "He's watching over us now. We're due to be warriors tomorrow." Tears slipped out of Silverpaw's eyes. "He loved thinking about us being warriors Lionpaw..." "I know," He whispered in a comforting voice. "I know...." His expression grew sad and full of grief. Brownsplash padded towards them and glanced at the apprentices. "What do you think..." His voice choked as if he couldn't bear to blurt out the words. "His warrior would name be?" Silverpaw murmured softly. "I think it would be... Hawk... Hawk...flight." Lionpaw purred. "That's a wonderful name, Silverpaw. He would have loved it." Hawkpaw choked on a tear, wanting to tell Silverpaw how much he loved the name, and how much he loved her. But death made it impossible. Hawkpaw padded forward, slipping in beside Silverpaw. "Oh you don't know how much I want to talk to you..." It was like a miracle. Silverpaw's head shot up, and she glanced around. "Hawk...paw?" She whispered, staring right at him. "Silverpaw?" Hawkpaw mewed, eyes wide with shock. "Oh..." She whispered. "I missed you so much." She tried to wrap her tail around him, but her tail went right through him. Silverpaw's eyes dropped. "I wish you didn't die, Hawkpaw. I love you." "I love you too." Hawkpaw murmured, leaning as close as he could to her. It wasn't what Hawkpaw wanted. He wanted to wrap himself around her, comfort her, and be with her all the time. But he was a ghost, a thin outline at the edge of her view. She was a living cat, in flesh and blood. He was just... there. Silverpaw purred softly as his breath warmed her skin. "I'm glad you're here though." "I'm glad too." He was. He was glad he didn't go to StarClan, restricted by the boundaries and unable to see Silverpaw. But it was so weird. Silverpaw may be able to see him, but the rest of the Clan couldn't. "Silverpaw! Stop staring at those brambles and let's get going." Silverpaw turned a little red, and whispered goodbye. She whipped around, and chased after her mentor, Reedclaw. "Coming!" Hawkpaw considered chasing after Silverpaw, but then heard a faint whisper. "You can't always stay on Earth... Every cat will return to StarClan one day. Whether it is now, or later..." Shivering, Hawkpaw decided to stay where he was. He watched as Lionpaw stalked right through him, not even glancing at Hawkpaw, and chased after Silverpaw. Brownsplash was sitting on the side, muttering softly to himself. Hawkpaw strained to catch the words. "... Silver.... no.... love.... Lionpaw." Hawkpaw stiffened, hearing about Silverpaw and Lionpaw. Padding closer, Hawkpaw saw Brownsplash get up, and pad inside the den. He wanted to visit Silverpaw again, but the feeling of regret began to flow through him. Why do I feel like this? He thought to himself, padded carefully thought the brambles of the camp entrance. Lionpaw was ahead of him, and anger boiled in him. This tom took my love! Chapter Two The anger didn't last long. Hawkpaw knew Lionpaw was just a tom that could heal Silverpaw. But his heart was aching, and he missed having Silverpaw beside him badly. If only I hadn't died in that battle... Hawkpaw sighed softly, aware of the dawn patrol leaving now. Should I follow them? Trotting after the patrol, Hawkpaw saw Lionpaw padding beside his mentor, Firepelt. He slid in beside Brownsplash, his own mentor, and felt the eldery tom heave for breath. How long will I live like this? Walking beside my Clanmates, yet only Silverpaw can see me... Will I ever go back up to StarClan? Death made him tireless, and he felt energy course through him as he shot by the patrol. A mouse! He chased it with glee, and pounced on it. But he felt the mouse go through him, and remorse flowed through him. He wanted to feel the satisfaction of catching prey for his Clan, but Death made that impossible. He watched as Firepelt leaped and caught the mouse. Sorrow flowed through him as he looked away. I can't bear living alongside them as I ghost... Hawkpaw sighed as he padded about through the forest, dreaming about his life before he had died in the battle. "Hawkkit, let's go play in the snow!" Silverkit's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Softsplash said we could go!" She purred as she pushed him out. "I'm coming." Hawkkit groaned as he dragged himself out of the warm nest. "But it's cold outside!" He wailed as Silverkit nosed him outside. It wasn't actually that cold, but to young Hawkkit and Silverkit, the snow was freezing. Silverkit hopped about, then scooped up a pile of snow and flung it at Hawkkit. The tom dodged it and tackled Silverkit. She laughed as the snow sprayed up around them. "Isn't this fun?" "Yeah, I guess so." Hawkkit admitted as he flung snow at Silverkit. The two kits played with the snow for the rest of the day, until it started to snow in the afternoon. Softsplash and Dawnfire called them back, and Hawkkit bounded eagerly back into the warm nursery. It was hard, remembering the times he had spent with Silverpaw as a kit. They were good friends, and when they were made apprentices, they were even closer. But now, Lionpaw was in the way. Hawkpaw sighed as he trudged forward. There was no point in going back to camp and seeing Silverpaw, that would only bring back the pain. But there was no point in following Lionpaw, as of Hawkpaw was jealous of the golden tom. Sitting down, Hawkpaw began to sob. Maybe he should have gone back to StarClan, at least then he would be able to be with his mother, and when Silverpaw finally joined him, they could be together in the stars. But Hawkpaw had rejected his mother's paw, and he had fled down here as a spirit. "Hawkpaw?" He stiffened, and looked around him. The other cats were gone now, then who was calling his name? "Hawkpaw, it's me, Silverpaw." Looking up, Hawkpaw purred at the sight of Silverpaw. She rushed forward to embrace him, but her paw went through him. She sighed, and sat down beside him. "It's been so hard since you died, Hawkpaw. I couldn't sleep, and I wanted you to walk in my dreams." Guilt washed over the brown tom. "I'm sorry, Silverpaw." "Why aren't you in StarClan with your mother? There are no stars in your fur." Silverpaw's curious gaze pierced Hawkpaw's fur. He shifted his paws, his eyes still full of love. "I didn't want to leave you, Silverpaw, so I fled down here to be with you." Silverpaw lowered her gaze, then she mewed. "I don't know what to say, Hawkpaw. I wanted to be with you forever, but after that battle, Lionpaw was the only comfort I could get when you weren't around... I missed you so much, Hawkpaw." "At least we can talk now." She nodded, but her eyes were anguished. "It's not the same," she whispered, "Nothing will be the same with you dead and me alive." Hawkpaw reached for her, but then he remembered that she could only see him. "I missed you too, Silverpaw. I love you." "I love you too." And those words warmed Hawkpaw's heart, but there was no real fire in it anymore. He was dead, and she was alive. They would always be apart in their separate worlds... Chapter Three The next day, Hawkpaw followed Silverpaw outside to where she was having a training session with her mentor, Redflight, and the other two apprentices, Dawnpaw and Lightpaw. Softsplash was nearby, watching her daughter fondly as she mentored her apprentice, Dawnpaw. "Alright, we're going to do a fight between all three of you. Remember there are two other opponents facing you, not only one." Redflight ordered. "Silverpaw, stand by the crooked tree, Dawnpaw, you stand by that rock over there, and Lightpaw, you stay here." Once the others were in position, Hawkpaw watched as Redflight indicated to the three apprentices to charge one another. He watched, fasinated as a ferocious battle started. He noted different things he should have done with his battle against the Dark Forest warrior. then he sighed, and bit his lip, knowing that remembering his past won't help. Silverpaw didn't move, only tracking the other two she-cats with her eyes. Dawnpaw crashed into Lightpaw head on, and the two wrestled each other. Then Silverpaw darted in, giving Dawnpaw a quick nip. Lightpaw took this opportunity to flip Dawnpaw over, and Silverpaw leaped out of the fray. While Dawnpaw was recovering, Lightpaw and Silverpaw circled each other. Out of the corner of Hawkpaw's eye, he saw Dawnpaw sneaking up on Silverpaw. He opened his mouth to warn her, but closed it quickly. This was her session. Silverpaw's ear pricked, and she rolled out of the way as Dawnpaw hurtled toward her. She collided with Lightpaw, and the two apprentices laid on the floor, groaning. "Okay, that's enough!" Redflight mewed, padding into the center. "Silverpaw, that was very clever of you to use your opponent's moves to take out the other one. Fawnpaw and Splashflare are coming over right now to do a game with us." Silverpaw bounced excitedly, she was obviously enjoying her day. Hawkpaw stayed where he was, not wanting to disturb her time to celebrate. Then her eyes shifted over and she spotted Hawkpaw. Her face fell, and Hawkpaw looked away. Then she was next to him. "Hey, what's wrong?" She mewed softly. "You don't seem like you want to be with me." The hurt in her voice pricked at Hawkpaw. "I do want to be with you, but you're so happy here, I didn't want to disturb you." "I'll never be truly happy without you, Hawkpaw." Silverpaw's eyes were earnest, and Hawkpaw smiled. He purred softly and pretended to nuzzle her, since he couldn't touch her physically. Before they could say anything else, Redflight called Silverpaw over for the game. "The rules are that you may not unsheathe your claws during this fight, and you must play fair. You will be split into two teams, and you'll try to get the other team's item and get it back to your base. This is concentrating on your ability to work well with others, and to ensure that you can think and plan." Silverpaw nodded eargerly, and Splashflare mewed. "Fawnpaw and Silverpaw shall be a team, and Dawnpaw nad Lightpaw shall be a team. Each team has a feather from a crow at the top of their tree, and the first team to retrieve the feather from one tree and bring it to theirs wins." "Go!" Silverpaw started forward, Fawnpaw shadowing her. Dawnpaw and Lightpaw both charged for the tree, and Fawnpaw intercepted them. Immediately, Silverpaw slipped away, darting for the tree. Dawnpaw yowled. "Lightpaw, catch her!" The light brown tabby spun around, racing after Silverpaw. Hawkpaw urged her forward, excited by the action. He wanted to join in, but he knew it wouldn't be the same. The silver tabby lunged up the tree, clawing her way up. She reached the feather, and yowled for Fawnpaw. The torteshell she-cat glanced up, then smacked Dawnpaw with a hard blow. She teamed up with Silverpaw against Lightpaw, and the light brown tabby yowled for her sister. "Dawnpaw, help me!" The cream colored she-cat was torn between getting the feather and saving her sister. Finally the yowling was too much, and Dawnpaw lunged to help her sister. Immediately, Silverpaw and Fawnpaw both broke away, racing for their own tree. "And it's over!" Hawkpaw smiled as Silverpaw and Fawnpaw purred in unison. The two she-cats smacked paws, and they bounded over to congratulate the other two apprentices. Then Silverpaw padded over to Hawkpaw. "Are you happier now?" Her eyes were sparked with happiness. The brown tom ruefully shook his head, "You're proving my point. I don't belong with you in such happiness. You're so happy alive, I shouldn't be here. I should be waiting for you in StarClan." She reached for him, then remembered there were others around too. "Hawkpaw, if you leave me and don't talk to me, I'll never be truly happy. I love you, but I don't want you to be unhappy too." "Then what do we do?" Chapter Four Silverpaw only stared back at him in utter despair. "I don't know, Hawkpaw." She whispered. "I want you beside me, but I want you to be happy in StarClan." "I won't leave then." Hawkpaw decided. "It's more important that you are happy." His tail reached for hers, and she tried to link her tail with his. "I just with you were still alive..." "Me too." ~_~_~_~_~ The next day, Hawkpaw stayed in the clearing, watching mournfully as Silverpaw padded away on dawn patrol. He didn't sleep that night, and kept watch on Silverpaw. Even though Silverpaw had ordered him to stay quiet and only stay with her at night, Hawkpaw still followed her around. Except for today. Silverpaw had many reasons to tell Hawkpaw not to follow her. She wanted to forget about her loss, and try to move on. There was no point in mourning over someone that you had once loved. Hawkpaw sighed and shuffled his paws. He saw Honeypaw, a beautiful she-cat who caught the eyes of many toms. But for Hawkpaw, she was just someone that had a great personality. Hawkpaw remembered the day he saw Silverpaw. "Hawkkit, wake up! Softsplash said I couldn't explore the camp without you opening your eyes!" Hawkkit curled up tighter, not knowing who was calling him. The scent was unfamiliar, and didn't smell anything like Dawnfire. "Hawkkit, wake up." The voice sounded pleading. Hawkkit reluctantly opened his green eyes, and bleary blinked them. "Who are you?" He squeaked. The silver kit in front of me smiled. "You're awake! Softsplash, Hawkkit's awake, now can we go out and explore the camp?" The cream colored she-cat turned and purred. "Yes Silverkit, now you may." Hawkkit struggled to his paws and rubbed his eyes. "What are we doing?" He had heard of Softsplash before, but only once when his mother, Dawnfire, had mentioned it. Then he got a good look at the silver kit. She was gorgeous. Her tail flowed elegantly around her, and her fur was downy and soft. Spots of gray flecked her fur, and she looked like a snow leopard. Her blue eyes shone with excitement, and she was plain gorgeous. Hawkpaw smiled when he remembered that. Silverpaw had been the angel in front of him while he had struggled to keep up with her. She was still the same now, and his heart ached as he remembered all the good times they had together. ~ On the other side of the territory, Silverpaw was thinking about Hawkpaw too. She was remembering all the times where they had played together, had fun together, faced danger together. Then she thought about the day Hawkpaw died. It was a brutal battle, and Hawkpaw had foolishly challenged a Dawk Forest warrior. His death was in vain, and Silverpaw had been mourning since then. Hawkpaw, I don't know how to let you go... Chapter Five Hawkpaw closed his eyes, feeling tired for the first time since his death. Maybe it wasn't so smart for him to refuse his mother's paw. Maybe there was still a chance to go to StarClan. But Hawkpaw doubted it. Silverpaw was sleeping next to Lionpaw, and the two of them were curled together. Hawkpaw curled his lip in digust. He knew he shouldn't be mad at Lionpaw, but he was just jealous that Silverpaw relied on the golden tom to keep going. "Hawkpaw?" The brown tom glanced behind him, and there was a spirit floating next to him. "Hawkpaw, you cannot stay in the living world forever. You must return to the stars." "No," he whispered. "I cannot go back. I have to be with Silverpaw, she was the only reason I was even alive!" The tom sighed, "You died in battle a moon ago, Hawkpaw. You are not a living soul anymore, therefore you have no need to be living on Earth. Your mother is waiting for you, Hawkpaw." "I can't leave Silverpaw, I just can't." "Not until she lets me go." ~_~_~_~ Moments after the spirit left Hawkpaw, he actually fell asleep. There were no dreams for him, and he felt tireless in his dreams. Silverpaw was there, glancing back at him sadly. He took a step towards her, but then she started to run. He called out to him, but Lionpaw was there now, standing with her. "Silverpaw?" He called out to her as they embraced. "Lionpaw, I love you, will you be my mate?" The silver she-cat leaned on the golden tom, and she breathed in his scent. The golden tom purred. "I love you too, Silverpaw.." The rest was droned out by Hawkpaw's heartbeat. Then the spirit from StarClan returned. "This is something you will have to face anyways, Hawkpaw. You might as well say your goodbyes now." Hawkpaw lowered his head. "Even if this does happen, I want to be there to help her. I want her to be happy before I leave." The spirit sighed. "You are a brave and strong tom, I was once like that... when I went by the name of Brambleclaw..." The brown tom's eyes followed the spirit as 'Brambleclaw' left the Earth. "Don't try too hard, Hawkpaw. It makes things worse sometimes." Hawkpaw's shoulders slumped as he sighed. Where's Silverpaw? He spotted her talking with Fawnpaw across the camp. Her blue eyes met his, and she excused herself from Fawnpaw. "Hey Hawkpaw." "Hey Silverpaw." "You seem down again." Her eyes searched his. "Is something wrong?" Hawkpaw lowered his head. "I want you to be happy. You're never truly happy with me... dead. I want to see you become happy again, and become the dependent she-cat you were before my death." Her eyes softened. "I'm glad that you care about me, Hawkpaw, but I feel like there is no other way I could be happy then be with you. I just miss you so much, Hawkpaw." "Don't." He pleaded. "It makes it harder for me to go." "Why do you have to go?" She whispered, her eyes sad and anxious. "I'm happier with you here by my side..." He only swept his gaze over her, breathing in her sweet scent. "I'm sure when the time comes, you'll be happy enough to let me go, Silverpaw." "Maybe." Chapter Six Padding alongside Silver, he purred as she smiled at him. It had been a moon now, and she was improving rapidly. But Hawkpaw's words still bothered her now, and Hawkpaw was worried that she would never let go of him. "Remember how we would sit here side by side, watching the river flow?" Silverpaw mewed, dabbing her paw into the stream. "Yeah." Silverpaw sighed. "And you would dare me to jump into the freezing river and to stand there until my paws became numb." Hawkpaw nodded, his eyes mischievous. Then he purred. "You accepted my challenge, and you stood there for a long time. Then I started to laugh as you stumbled out, your paws numb and cold. You got angry, and tried to chase me, but you couldn't run on those paws." Silverpaw only laughed, if Hawkpaw was still alive, she probably would have smacked him, but she couldn't. "Those were the good times..." They sat there like that for a long time, then Lionpaw emerged. "Silverpaw?" The gray she-cat looked up, and smiled when she saw the golden tom. "Hey Lionpaw!" He bounded over, and saw on Silverpaw's otherside, almost as if he knew that Hawkpaw was there. "Silverpaw, what are you doing out here?" "Well since Softsplash and Hawkpaw died, I've been thinking about them." She mewed. "Remember how this would be Hawkpaw's favorite view?" Then she started chatting with Lionpaw like Hawkpaw wasn't there. He stood up, and Silverpaw lifted her tail, but she didn't look at him. He backed away, aware that he was intruding on a conversation. He stood awhile back, but he couldn't help but notice how Lionpaw and Silverpaw sat so close together... For the first time in what seemed like forever, Silverpaw's eyes were lit with absolute happiness. Hawkpaw's heart bloomed with warmth. She couldn't find happiness within him, but maybe she could find happiness in Lionpaw. Maybe his time here was complete. ~_~_~ It was another moon later when Hawkpaw words the words he was craving for. Silverheart was with Lionflare, and the two were sitting in Hawkpaw's favorite view spot. "Remember that conversation we were having the day Hawkpaw died?" It had been so long since Hawkpaw had spoken with Silverheart. His heart still ached, remembering the times he spent with her, but she was happier now. "Yeah." "Well I've been thinking about it, and I think his name should be Hawkspirit." Lionflare smiled. "It's a great name. Is there any reason why you chose it?" He didn't understand, but Hawkpaw did. He circled her, and whispered in her ear. "Thank you, Silverheart." She purred even more when she heard his voice. "There is, but it's a secret I keep with someone special in my heart." "Even more special than me?" "In another way." Lionflare only laughed and embraced Silverheart. "I love you, Silverheart." The next words made Hawkpaw whole. "I love you too, Lionflare." And he heard her whisper... Hawkpaw, I love you too, only in a different way. Epilogue "You seem happier now, Hawkpaw." "Hawk''spirit''." The brown tom corrected, smiling as he stared down at his true love. His mother laughed. She curled her tail around him, sighing. "Do you still miss her?" Hawkspirit shrugged. "She was someone I truly loved, but she deserved someone else. I should have gone with you the first time." Dawnfire shook her head. "No, she become more happy with you there beside her those moons. You were right to stay with her." The brown tom purred. "I'm going to visit her, maybe she'll enjoy it after all this time." ~ "Hawkspirit?" Silverheart opened her eyes. "Yes." She purred, curling her tail around the kits that were suckling at her belly. "You should have been reborn as one of my kits. Like this one, Harekit." She pointed at the brown kit. He purred. "It wouldn't be the same though, I wouldn't be the cat you first loved." Silverheart nodded. "I missed you, but I think you were right to leave me. If made me more free, and I moved on with my life with Lionflare." "He is a true tom." They stood there for a few moments, then Silverheart sighed. "I still miss the times we would play together as apprentices." "Me too." "You'll watch my ktis grow up, right? You'll help me raise them, even from the stars?" Her blue eyes were wide and pleading. Hawkspirit smiled, his heart warm and his cheeks flared. "Of course, Silverheart, if that's what you want." And then she spoke the words he hadn't heard since the day he died. "It is my wish." The bright night The bright star It flares like a light It flew very far ~'' ''The spirits of the beyond And the lights that have come so far They have formed a strong bond It was their first star. The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics